Of Ramen and Roommates 2
by TomatoBisque
Summary: After only three days living with Sasuke, Naruto succeeded in sending Sasuke's apartment to home heaven too. Now that Naruto's apartment is fixed up and Sasuke's is cooked to perfection, Naruto's returning the favour. Time for Of Ramen and Roomates 2!
1. Chapter 1

I'm all talked out. Just read it, dammit. Reviewing it would be nice, too.

Oh yeah…this is number two. You have to read number one for this to make any sense. Yeah.

I don't own Naruto. But I wished I owned his new apartment! And…this one's kind gross, if you get what I mean. Not entirely lemon, but if you have a perverted imagination then you'll kinda be…uh I dunno just read it.

--

What does Naruto's apartment look like? It never really crossed Sasuke's mind before. There was a subconscious vision of white walls and rounded corners and nothing small enough to cause a choking hazard, but somehow Sasuke didn't think so. Apparently Iruka was in charge of the remodel, considering he was the one paying for it. So there was always the possibility that he took some precautions, and even if it didn't look like that before, maybe now it did.

"I can't wait to go home!" Naruto squealed as he shoved the key into the lock. Sasuke sighed, feeling the same way. Because as of now, the Uchiha's one and only home felt the burn of the barbeque. '_It was the curse of the ramen_,' Sasuke thought.

Naruto opened the door, and the two ninja gasped in union. The apartment was absolutely gorgeous, with earth tone walls and brand new hard wood flooring, natural pine cupboards, a silver stainless refrigerator and matching stove with a flat top for easy cleaning and two bedrooms.

Sasuke, who was still in awe, walked slowly down the hall, the black and white photo's caressing the wall of all the rookies grabbing his attention. There was about twenty picture frames all around the house, consisting of photos of all of Sasuke's and Naruto's friends. Sasuke smiled.

"I think everyone helped with this project, Naruto," Sasuke grinned.

"Holy ramen! Look at the cupboards!" the said ninja yelled. Sasuke peeked his raven haired head around the corner and saw the ecstatic look on Naruto's face. And then it hit him.

"Shit, Naruto. How much ramen does one guy need?" he asked, feeling very sickened at the sight of Naruto's kitchen. There was nothing but ramen in the cupboards, and it made Sasuke slightly scared to check the fridge. He made a mental note not to.

"Check the fridge for me, hey, Sasuke kun?" '_Asshole_,' Sasuke angrily thought as he dragged the rest of his body into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"Oh thank Buddha!" Sasuke yelled. Not that Sasuke was all that religious; he just felt the need to thank some sort of higher power for this miracle. The fridge was stocked with fruit, vegetables and all sorts of edible things. The freezer was full of meat and popsicles.

'_Good for cooking some sort of meal for Naruto and I_,' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Why Buddha? You should be thanking ramen," Naruto frowned.

Sasuke whipped around and glared at Naruto. "Ramen is a food, not a god, Dobe." And there was no way Sasuke would be thanking that stuff anyways. Tasted like yucky.

Naruto cocked his perfect head and stared at Sasuke with his questioning blue eyes. '_So goddamned cute_,' the Uchiha thought with a smile. Sasuke shut the fridge and walked over to the kitchen table. Wood. Soft. Squishy chairs. Naruto brushed his hand across Sasuke's ass on his way to the chair. More wood. This time not the table.

Sasuke was going to have to get a hold of himself if he wanted to manage to get through the week without raping the dobe.

Naruto sat down, "Anything as wonderful as Ramen has to be a god. It makes me happy when I'm down, I think of it when I'm fighting for motivation, and when I feel all is lost I remember the ramen and keep on fighting."

"Frightening. I think you should think of me instead; I wouldn't mind being worshipped," Sasuke crooned as he stood behind Naruto, wrapping his hands around the boy's shoulders.

"You are already worshipped, Teme. The fan-girls, remember?"

"All too well."

Sasuke sighed and sat next to Naruto, plopping his cheek into his hand and feeling his face slide down to the table.

"I think you need a long bath and a good nights rest. And some ramen," Naruto frowned, wrapping his arm around Sasuke. Sasuke blushed and turned his head so Naruto couldn't see.

"No ramen, please, no more ramen," Sasuke begged, feeling like crying.

"Then a bath?" Sasuke's face was really red now.

"I'll make a deal with you, Naruto. Wash my back and I'll ea-ea-eat r-ra-ram-men," Sasuke choked, not believing what he just said.

"Unh huh, like I'll believe _that_. You wouldn't eat ramen if your life depended on it."

Well, that was a slap in the face. Did Naruto just refuse his offer for a bath?

"And Teme, I think a shower would be hotter."

Rocks couldn't compete with Sasuke now.

--

Ew! Naruto and Sasuke are only fifteen (yeah, I made them fifteen in this story, sorry for not telling you) and they're gonna do the flabby! Oh god what am I doing with this story?! And tee hee for cliff-hangers.


	2. Chapter 2

Again with the lemon…I just can't do it. So, here we go; a chapter. No lemon.

--

Sasuke sat on the couch, reading a book about cooking. '_Maybe this week will go without a hitch, and maybe I won't end up with an afro_,' he thought as he flipped past the page about éclairs. He was lost in thought, and even though his eyes saw the words on the page, he wasn't registering what he was reading.

There was a rap on the door, and Sasuke heard a soft voice croon to him, "Can I come in, Sasuke kun?"

"Sure." Sasuke just hoped it wasn't Sakura. Or Ino; or a female at that. The door was pushed open and a dark haired kunoichi stepped in.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto said with a wave as he stepped out of the bathroom, donned in nothing but a towel. Sasuke slapped his book closed, and felt his face go red. Naruto had such a cute little body. He glanced at Hinata and noticed that her face was competing with Sasuke's Sharingan.

"M-maybe now is n-not such a g-good time," she whispered, her eyes shooting to the floor. Sasuke sighed and gritted his teeth; he felt his competitive blood rise up in him. This girl liked Naruto, a lot. But it wasn't like he could beat her to a pulp and throw her out the window.

Right?

Sasuke noticed she was wearing a purple sleeveless dress that was about an inch above her knee. She had a straw summer hat and large tan bag swung over her shoulder. '_Kind of slinky for a shy girl_,' Sasuke thought. Sasuke saw bathing suit straps over her shoulder, and finally knew why she was dressed like that.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinata! I totally forgot about our trip to the beach!" Naruto cried as he dashed into his room. Sasuke had his legs stretched out in a relaxed way, and even though the couch was large enough for three people, he made sure he took up all the space. He wanted to make sure Hinata felt unwelcome. Hinata stood by the door, ignoring Sasuke's glares. An awkward silence was placed over them.

"Sasuke kun, you don't have a chance," she smiled, breaking the silence. Sasuke was shocked, and Naruto ran out of the room with his swimming trunks on and his towel around his shoulder.

"See you, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, discreetly blowing a kiss. Hinata blushed and discreetly stuck her tongue out a Sasuke. And the door slammed and they were gone.

"Ouch. So, you up for a mission?" Sasuke whipped around, surprised to see Shikamaru on his windowsill. He waved at him with a fake smiled and stepped into Sasuke's living room.

"It's my day off."

"You haven't worked in days. I think you need a mission." Sasuke glared at the teenage boy standing in Naruto's living room. Hell, _Sasuke's _living room. They were living together now, why not?

Shikamaru eyed Sasuke.

"Maybe some sleep would be better?" he asked, furrowing his brow and yawning.

"I think I need a date."

"Sasuke, I think you have the wrong idea here…"

"NOT WITH YOU!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a cushion at the TV.

"So what if Naruto's with Hinata? No use freaking out about it!" Shikamaru frowned, taking a seat next to Sasuke.

"I meant Sakura…" Sasuke regretted to say. No, he didn't like the girl at all. But he felt the need for payback. Stupid Uchiha blood and the whole avenging thing was starting to rise up in him. His father would be proud.

If Naruto was going on a date with Hinata to the beach, then Sasuke was gonna ruin it with Sakura on his arm.

"Cool. Have fun then." And with that, Shikamaru was out the door. Sasuke picked up the phone and dialled the number of a certain pink haired kunoichi. After some squealing and happy screams, Sasuke was set to pick her up in half an hour.

What the hell did he get himself into this time?


	3. Chapter 3

….I don't know why this pisses me off but…IF YOU'RE GONNA FAVOURITE MY STORY, AT LEAST REVIEW!! Tell me _why_ it's one of your favourites. Yeah? Okay…I'm in one of my bad moods, sorry. Enjoy, and for fucks sake, REVIEW!! …Please.

--

Sasuke stood in front of the door to the spare room, wondering what could be inside. The thing was he didn't know if there were any clothes in there. He was kind of looking for swimming shorts while rooting through Naruto's stuff, but it turned out that the dobe was three sizes smaller than him.

So now Sasuke was debating going into the spare room.

"Shit…" he whispered, clenching his eyes closed as he rested his hand on the doorknob. For all he knew, the room was full of rainbow dildoes. He smiled.

God, Sasuke was such a pervert.

He sighed and pushed the door open, quickly stepping in with his eyes still closed. Blue, that's what he felt. Blue.

A/N: I'm blue if I was green I would die, 'cause I'm blue! Kisame!

He opened his onyx eyes and gasped. Blue walls were donned with the Uchiha family symbol, along with white bed sheets and black pillows. Shoji sliding doors led to a personal bathroom and another to a balcony. He slowly walked to the white dresser, looking at the pictures of his friends on it, among deodorant and other hygiene items. Something caught his eye; another picture. He picked it up and noticed that there was writing on the back.

_We made you a new bedroom…we sort of thought you and Naruto would be happier together. _

_Hope you and Naruto share many memories,_

_Kurenai._

Sasuke flipped the photo over to look at the front. His mouth dropped.

--

Sorry it's so short; just had to leave a cliff hanger there. I'll do another chapter (a longer chapter) tomorrow. And also, to make this more fun, can any reviewers guess what the picture is? I'll read every single story written by the person who gets it right. Happy guessing!

Unmei


	4. Chapter 4

Hee…new chapter. Sadly, no one guessed right with the whole picture thing so…that's okay.

--

Sasuke groaned and mentally killed himself as he walked along the boardwalk of the beach. Sakura smiled and gasped and asked questions which Sasuke answered with either a 'hn' or 'is that so?' Sasuke would have to summon up all of his strength to get through this date and spy on Naruto.

"Sakura…why don't you go buy us some shaved ice?" Sasuke asked, smiling through grit teeth. She looked at him with questioning eyes and frowned. Seeing her discomfort, Sasuke groaned again and reached into his pocket for change. His hand hit a piece of paper, and his heart stopped. '_The picture…_' he thought, blood rushing up to his face.

"Is something wrong, Sasuke kun?" Sakura asked, gently holding his arm with her own. '_That damn fucking picture…_' he thought. He glanced at the faired skinned girl next to him and hesitated. He sighed and pulled out a couple ryou, handing it to her.

A/N: I think the currency in Naruto is called ryou; correct me if I'm wrong.

"What flavour?"

"Surprise me." Sasuke turned on his heel, walking down to the water. He looked up to the sky, seeing the first stars popping out. '_Another festival tonight…_' he thought. He groaned and slouched over, seeing that Sakura was already lost in the crowd of people. He had forgotten that it was the moon festival that night. It was the one night of the year where the moon was at its full glory, shining brighter than any other day of the year. The moon was out all day also, clearly etched in the sky, so you can imagine how wonderful it was at night.

But it was the task at hand that mattered most. Finding Naruto in the crowd of people was next to impossible, though.

"Here, I got you strawberry," Sakura smiled, holding out the treat. Sasuke moaned and took it from her. Strawberry was his least favourite flavour. Sasuke frowned and took a bite out of it despite his allergies to the fruit. Maybe the artificial flavours won't contribute to an allergic reaction. Maybe Sasuke will find Naruto and convince him to come home with the Uchiha. Maybe the answer to the universe is in Sasuke's boxers.

So, the odds for Sasuke weren't that great, but he was an Uchiha. So he couldn't give up, and he had to steal his man back from Hinata. And he was blackmailed into loving Naruto, evidence being the picture in his pocket. There could be copies. Things couldn't get worse. Best not test the chances of how worse things could get. But maybe it's too late.

"Sasuke, what is wrong with you?" Sakura asked, placing her hands on her hips. Things just got worse. It seemed Sakura had noticed Sasuke's…bad mood.

"Nothing," he blatantly lied. "Let's go, the fireworks are starting soon." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and roughly dragged her through the hordes of people, barely making it through without spilling some sort of sticky festival food all over his navy blue yukata, which bore the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Sasuke, stop, that hurts!" Sakura squealed. Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed with the pink haired kunoichi. She should be grateful he even called her. But then again, his other option was Ino, so maybe Sakura wasn't such a bad idea.

"Listen," he growled, thrusting his ice cream towards her face. It stopped just inches before hitting Sakura, and he glared at her, threatening to throw the iced treat in her face. "You are going to stop complaining. I need you to co operate. I'm on a stealth mission for our village." Good lie, Sasuke. Because that's going to make an enraged female feel good about herself.

"You good for nothing son of a bit-!" Sakura slapped Sasuke, and the force of the blow ran through Sasuke's whole body as he went tumbling on the boardwalk. "You could have told me it was a mission, instead of lying to me! Do you know how long I've waited for this day, just to have it ruined?! Why did I ever like you!?"

Sasuke finally skidded to a stop, opening his eyes just to see an ice cream cone hit him in the face. He sat on the ground, humiliated, feeling the ice cream slowly slide down his cheek. Sakura was long gone.

"Sasuke, is that you?" Damn. It was Naruto. Now Sasuke had a strange urge to put the cone back on his face.

"Um…hi," he smiled awkwardly, feeling strangely out of character. He saw Hinata shyly clinging to Naruto's arms, a fake shocked expression on her face.

"Are you okay, Sasuke kun?" she asked, hiding behind Naruto a bit more. '_What do you think…?_' the Uchiha thought to himself. He glanced at Naruto and felt himself tense up. He was wearing an orange yukata, and looked adorable. Sexy, even.

"You dropped something, Sasuke," Hinata pointed out a piece of paper on the ground and bent over, picking it up. In a bitter realization, Sasuke noticed that the picture wasn't in his pocket anymore. Hinata's face turned eight shades of red as she clasped her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Shit…" Sasuke groaned, getting up off the ground. Naruto glanced over Hinata's shoulder and gasped.

"WHO TOOK THAT PICTURE?!!" he screamed, grabbing it out of her hands and flailing it around.

Sasuke frowned…"Actually, Naruto, you kind of did…last night. I guess we didn't hide it that well." Ice creamed dripped off his chin as he sighed, once again. Yep, things got worse.

--

New chance: GUESS WHAT THE PICTURE IS OF AND I'LL GIVE YOU A CYBER COOKIE! And I'll read all of your stories. And I made up the moon festival thing on the spot so I don't know if it exists and I totally doubt it does.


	5. Chapter 5

I CAN EXPLAIN! First I got grounded for a month for running away at four in the morning (don't ask), then I went to Newfoundland for another two weeks. SO NOW I'M BACK AND FINALLY I CAN WRITE A NEW CHAPTER!! Deciding which story to update was pretty hard too, but I thought to myself, 'better tell them what's in that picture before they get a stress induced ulcer from anticipation'. Well, that's providing that people really care about my stories. I dunno, R&R!! And by the way, this IS the chapter where I reveal the picture.

--

'Why me?'

A question that Sasuke could no longer push out of his pounding head. He was too tired from listening to Naruto blab on about how he _knew_ they should have left the camera alone to care anymore about self pity. Even having Naruto didn't cancel out how bad his life was going lately.

Sasuke glanced at the picture lying on the coffee table, remembering the painful events that happened earlier.

"I mean, _how_ did they even get the freaking picture?!" Naruto yelled, flailing his hands in the air.

"They're _ninja_, Naruto, finding something you hid in your underwear drawer isn't exactly an S ranked mission."

Naruto stopped his pacing and glared at Sasuke, who in turn looked away in shame. "Sorry…" Sasuke mumbled, sighing through grit teeth. Naruto's face softened and he sat beside Sasuke, looking at him questioningly.

"Can't you just tell me what's wrong, instead of hiding it all the time?" Naruto asked, looking like a hurt dog. Sasuke winced at Naruto's expression, and sighed in defeat.

"Being with you is a double edged sword, Naruto." Naruto's mouth tightened in realization, and his big cerulean eyes shot to the floor.

Sasuke saw his discomfort and grabbed Naruto's chin, pulling it up. "It's worth it, Naruto. I'd do anything for you," he smiled. Sasuke found it hard to believe what he was saying, but it felt like Sasuke was going soft from being around the hyperactive blond.

Sasuke exhaled, cupping Naruto's cheek in his hand and kissed Naruto gently on the lips, holding it for a moment before pulling back to see he was blushing like a school girl. "What?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke had done much worse to Naruto then kissing him; he didn't see why now of all times he was blushing.

"You've never kiss me like that before, teme…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke blinked and stared at the boy in front of him, a bewildered look on his face. He couldn't tell the difference between that kiss and any other one he'd given Naruto, but Naruto could.

"Why was that kiss so different?" Sasuke asked, moving away from Naruto as if afraid of what he might say. Naruto looked at the ceiling and rubbed his chin, and Sasuke almost felt like he was mocking him.

"Mmm," Sasuke could tell from the tone of voice that he was thinking, "That one felt like you put your whole being into it," Naruto said. He looked at Sasuke with his big blue eyes, peering deep into his onyx ones, trying to find an answer.

"Do you really want to be with me, even after everything you've been through?" Naruto asked, his eyes welling up with tears. Sasuke was used to Naruto acting tough and slightly immature; this side was one Sasuke never saw before.

Sasuke found himself choked up on what to say, and the tear running down Naruto's soft cheek deepened the lump in his throat.

"I…" he whispered, not knowing what to say to comfort the boy, even though it was the only thing he wanted to do at that moment. Sasuke clenched his fist and stared at the floor, feeling something welling up inside him.

'_I want to be with you forever, and I would grit and bear through the consequences of it with a smile on my face, knowing that I would go home to you, Naruto…_'

Even though his heart was set on making Naruto his, there was something stopping him from saying those words.

"I want to…"

Naruto looked up, wondering what Sasuke would say next, hoping, simply hoping…

"…avenge my clan." As soon as the words left Sasuke's mouth, he knew he was giving up Naruto forever.

He had made his choice.

He stood up and turned his back on the blonde, not wanting to see the look on his face as he walked out of his apartment, for the last time. It was something that was nagging him for a very long time, stay with Naruto or find Itachi, and all week he had been evaluating his choices.

But the blood oath he had made that day, so many years ago was still on his conscience. It was his duty to his family, to kill Itachi. It was the right choice.

Then why did the right thing to do feel so horribly wrong?

He turned the knob of the door and walked out, slamming it, blowing the photo into Naruto's lap.

A picture of them on the couch, arms around each other, and Sasuke kissing Naruto's cheek.

--

SAD! Should I write another chapter? Oh and CYBER COOKIE GOES TO…dun dun dun chrissypooky and butaneg! Congratulations, winners!

-gives cyber cookie-

Now I shall go on to reading and reviewing every single one of your stories with some constructive criticism.

The answer was either cuddling, or kissing cheek.

No really, SHOULD I write another chapter? I need someone to tell me please.


	6. LAST CHAPTER

Urr….

--

Sasuke walked down the forest trail, the moonlight illuminating the path and making his pale skin almost glow. His dark eyes were glued to the ground as he walked through the darkness in silence. He heard pops and cracks coming from the beach only just down from where he was, and could see the reflection of the fireworks in the sky on his Hite Ate that he held in his hand.

'_What did I do_?' he asked his headband, wishing someone would answer. He stopped for a moment, wondering if he'd have some miraculous answer come to him.

"Fuck."

He grunted and continued his walk, pointing himself to his old home; the Uchiha dojo. A place he hadn't been to in years. He wondered if it changed at all since he last set foot there. '_Of course it didn't, no one has touched it since they cleaned up the_-'

Sasuke's train of thought was interrupted by a series of painful memories. The corpses of his parents lying at the feet of his brother, who himself was drenched in his own family's blood. A cold, red glare of Sharingan, daring Sasuke to attack.

Anger began to bubble up in Sasuke's heart, replacing the warmth and hope Naruto had filled it with. He felt a flicker behind his eyes, and glanced once again to his metal headband. He saw the Sharingan staring back at him, reflecting off the leaf of Konoha.

"Sasuke?" a gentle voice questioned. The dark haired ninja whipped around, not realizing how lost in thought he really was. "I'm sorry about earlier…"

A voice inside Sasuke was relieved that it wasn't Naruto standing behind him, but at the same time he was filled with disappointment.

"Uh, don't worry about it…" Sasuke replied, even though the incident before was entirely his fault. Sakura's lips curled into a grin.

"I guess you wanted to enjoy the moonlight out here where no one would disturb you?" she asked, even though it seemed like more of a statement.

Sasuke nodded, going along with it and pulled his eyes up to the moon, feeling the Sharingan subside. His eyes returned to their dark color and Sakura walked up to him, hooking her arm in his. Sasuke ignored the gesture, but gazed at the girl.

'_She's pretty oblivious_…' he thought, wondering if she knew that he was gay. Sakura's green met Sasuke's black ones, and her expression changed to one of seriousness.

"Did you and Naruto break up?"

"W-what?!" Sasuke backed away from Sakura, shocked that she knew that him and Naruto were even together.

"Oh please, like the whole village of Konoha didn't already know!"

"It's none of your business!" Sasuke exclaimed, feeling his face begin to burn up. Sakura walked up to Sasuke, a stern look on her pretty face. She slapped her hands on Sasuke's shoulder, ignoring his cold glare staring her down.

"What happened?"

Sasuke groaned, not seeing a way out of this, and not wanting to try anyways.

"We had an argument."

"About…?"

Sakura was obviously not satisfied with Sasuke's answer, and squeezed his shoulders tighter.

"He's clouding my goal."

Sakura's eyebrow ticked and Sasuke was forced to turn his head so he wouldn't have to see her glare.

"Are you trying to say that you broke up with Naruto because of Itachi? Hasn't your brother done enough to you already! Why are you letting him ruin your life even more then he already has!" Sakura yelled, pulled her arms down to her side.

Sasuke violently grabbed Sakura's neck and pulled her in close to him. Their faces were just inches apart, and he was glaring into her panic stricken eyes.

"You have no idea what I've been through…" he whispered.

"Well I'm sure what your doing to Naruto is worse, 'teme'," she whispered back between pain-filled gasps. "Let go of me."

Sasuke released his grip, but not his cold stare. An awkward moment of silence came between them, and Sakura crossed her arms. She sighed.

"I went too far."

"Yes, you did."

"You did too, Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned on his heel and began to walk away, pissed at the way his life was going.

"You know, I came here for a reason! Get back here!" Sakura yelled as she ran toward the Uchiha. Sasuke groaned and stopped, turning around and holding out his hand. Sakura put hers in it with a puzzled look on her face.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, but you really need to learn when to keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut."

With Sakura's empty hand she slapped Sasuke. He didn't move a muscle, but he felt a rush of pain fill his face.

"I was going to tell you, before you _rudely _interrupted me, that your apartment's reno is done. You can come back to my place and I'll give you your keys. And why are you carrying around your headband in your hand?"

--

Sasuke saw no way out of his predicament. His head band was firmly back on his head, but it didn't make him feel at home at all in the village. He had no home, until he lived with Naruto.

"Maybe it was a mistake after all…" Sasuke moaned under his breath.

"Damn right," Sakura replied. Sasuke furrowed his brow, not intending for Sakura to hear his grumbling. She slid open the shoji door and motioned for Sasuke to step inside the Haruno home, a look of annoyance stretched across her face.

Sasuke stepped into the warm household, feeling a flood of heat and a rush of scents hit his body and nose. An overwhelming aroma of home cooking filled his nostrils and he was nearly blown back by the urge to eat.

"My mother likes to cook," Sakura said, clarifying the situation. Sasuke nodded and slipped off his sandals, proceeding to the living room couch. He sat down, gazing at the cozy home, enjoying the smells around him.

Sakura sat beside Sasuke, after a detour to the kitchen, and gave him his keys.

"Would you like to stay for supper?" she asked. "We're having ramen."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he bolted out of his seat.

"What!? No!" he yelled, flailing his arms in a very un-Sasuke like way. "I've been eating that shit for the past week and nothing else! Naruto-" Sasuke paused for a moment at the mention of his name, choking on his words.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered; a look of sheer empathy on her face.

The Uchiha sighed and turned around, opening the sliding door, "I'm leaving," he groaned, walking out onto the street, illuminated by the blue silver moon and the shadow of orange light cast by the homes and business's on the street.

"Thanks," he quietly sputtered, not liking the way it rolled off his lips. He fumbled with the key in his hand, realizing that this stroll was a lot like the one he took only a few nights ago, walking home with Naruto's ramen in hand. But it could've been centuries ago and still feel the same. So much Sasuke had grown by being close to the person he loved, more then he ever did in the years he spent wrapped in hatred.

'_Maybe it was a mistake after all…_' The words he had so abruptly spoken moments ago seemed to be true. He had never realized how much of a different person he was when he was around Naruto.

The feeling that filled his soul, the peace and hope was something he hadn't felt before, even when his family was alive.

He walked into his apartment building and up the two flights of stairs toward his home. '_Room 209,_' Sasuke recited in his mind. He walked down the hallway, toward the house, toward the bed that Naruto slept in.

The bed that was saved for Sasuke's lover. Sasuke chuckled at himself, realizing how naïve he was. He was angry at the dobe for sleeping in his bed, when truly that's where the Uchiha wanted him.

He sighed and pushed the key into the keyhole, turning the lock and finding that it didn't fit.

"The fuck?" he whispered, trying again. He pushed and pulled and turned and smashed, but the door wouldn't unlock. Giving up, he pulled the key out and examined it. A note written on tape was attached to it.

_We didn't bother with you apartment…we sort of thought you and Naruto would be happier together. _

_Hope you and Naruto share many memories,_

_Kurenai._

Sasuke smiled, realizing that the key he held in his hand was one to Naruto's apartment. And that the dobe himself was standing behind Sasuke.

"Turns out we'll be staying together a bit longer then a week, bastard," Naruto grinned.

--

"You tipped off Sakura?" Sasuke asked, eating another chip. Naruto nodded and flexed his toes as he got himself more comfortable in the nook of Sasuke's arm and chest.

"I knew that you'd come crying back to me, teme! You can resist me!" He smiled, redirecting Sasuke's chip into his own mouth.

Sasuke smiled.

"Since we're living together now, no more ramen for you," he teased.

"You're not that cruel of a roommate, Sasuke kun."

--

Big spider just crawled over my foot. Ew. Going to bed. REVIEW! And in case u don't get the memo, this is last chapter. I'm done!


End file.
